Midnight Lavender
by Squirreltail
Summary: I'm a medicine cat. He's a warrior. We used to be best friends: until the mysterious death of his uncle, my mentor. Everytime I see him; Everytime I look into his amazing deep blue eyes, I know this is something I can't escape. I think I love him.
1. Main Characters

**Hiii! Okay, so this is my new story. Summary? Here ya go:**

**It's about two cats that fall in love. One is a medicine cat, one is a warrior. Cliche, I know. But I think it's cuute x3**

**Anyways. The title came from the descriptioin of their eyes. One has lavender eyes, the other a deep blue (like midnight). If someone else has that title, it's utter coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, luckily for them. Erin Hunter does.**

**--_Katie_**

* * *

**THE MAIN CHARACTERS**

_Meadowstream-_ a gorgeous, golden-brown tabby she-cat with beautiful, clear lavender eyes; is small and slender with a silky pelt

_Talonclaw-_ a rich, dark brown tom with a pure white chest and stunning, deep blue eyes; broad-shouldered and large, also has big paws and sharp claws

**OTHER CHARACTERS**

(will be updated according to the story)

_Snowpetal-_a pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes; Meadowstream's best friend

_Oakpaw-_a dark brown tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes; is Talonclaw's apprentice and little half-sister


	2. Prologue

**Okay! So... This is the prologue to my new story :) I'm sorry if it's kind of short, and the story starts out kind of slow. I hope you guys like it! Btw, I haven't written in years (two to be exact), so I'm a bit rusty. Hehe, but I've been flooded by ideas lately. So, the other day, I jumped at the chance to write. Now here I am xD Lol, anyways. R&R!**

***hugs everyone***

**_--Katie_**

* * *

  
FIVE MOONS AGO...

I yawned, lifting my head and blinking in the warm sunlight of a cool, spring day. The wind was rustling the leaves, creating a sort of stereotype, perfect new-leaf day. I could hear the cool trickling of the stream that ran through the middle of our camp, ready to swallow up anyone who didn't cross with the log: either over it, or through it; it didn't matter.

I shifted slightly, already hearing more and more noises the less asleep I was. The busy meows of cats preparing patrols, the singing of the birds like it is most mornings, and the rustle of the soft grass beneath the padded paws of the cats. I could even begin to hear the distinct words being thrown out of all the different cats.

Slowly, I got to my paws and looked around the lush clearing. It was well sheltered with large trees around it, creating a sort of canopy, and an oak in the middle of the clearing. A stream ran through the clearing, bright and blue; it diverged around the oak and merged again into one afterwards.

"Meadowpaw," a deep meow sounded from my right. I was still in a sort of daze, but I could immediately tell my best friend's voice.

I scrambled to my paws, shaking the dew from my fur, and meowed a greeting back, "Hey!" I swished my tail back and forth, ready for him to spring at me like he always did every morning.

He paused. For a second, he didn't say anything; it was as if something terrible had happened. As if someone died. "Something has happened..."

I almost didn't want to ask what had happened. It might be too hard for me to take in.

"To the medicine cat," he finished, seeing the look in my eyes.

I couldn't move, couldn't breath. This couldn't be happening. He'd only trained me for four moons, for StarClan's sake! I stared at him, urging him to go on. But he wouldn't, he just looked at his paws and scuffled them in the dirt. I swallowed a big lump, my throat suddenly dry and sore.

"What happened, Talonpaw?" I demanded with as much force as I could muster.

"Apparently he died. Struck his head on a rock down by the river. It happened at night, while he was gathering herbs."

I took in slow steady breaths, and sat down. I wrapped my tail around my paws and just stared at the grass, swaying melodically to the quiet wind. Talonpaw gazed at me sympathetically; but I could tell in his deep amber eyes that, the story he'd told, wasn't the whole story.

"What really happened?" I asked, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

Talonpaw opened his mouth and closed it again. "That's really what happened. That's what everyone's been saying," he finally said.

"But you don't believe it, do you?"

He looked uncomfortable; sitting there, and spilling the horrible news to me must've been hard. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I shook my head and stood up. "What now?"

"You're the new medicine cat. You're the only one with experience, even if it's not that much."

I glanced at him, his dark blue eyes staring into my lavender ones. I could tell it was difficult for him too. The medicine cat had been his uncle.

"I'm... sorry. I know he was like a father--"

"Don't, Meadowpaw. I'll be fine," he muttered. His big frame sagged; and his normally bright, dark brown fur appeared dull.

"I--" I couldn't say anything else. Wouldn't say anything else. Looking towards him, I knew he was sad. The medicine cat had been like his guardian after his parents disappeared. It was a great loss.

He shook his head, lifted his tail, and stood straighter. "Just do your duty, Meadowpaw. Be a medicine cat."

* * *

**Why do I feel like I can't write anymore? That was, like, my biggest fear a couple of years ago. Geez... Anywaaays! I hope you guys review it! I totally accept critiscm, along with ideas. But, please for my sanity's sake, no "I HATE IT!" with no random explanation.**

**=D Hershey Kisses to all reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay. Since the prologue gives absolutely no idea as to what the story is about, I just had to upload Chapter 1 at the same time. So here it is! Lots of stuff to read! xD YAY!! I get that it might be pretty bad, but hey, I had fun writing it. (That's what happens when I can't sleep).**

**--_Katie_**

* * *

PRESENT...

That was one of the last times we spoke, Talonpaw and I. We'd slowly drifted apart: him pursuing his warrior duties, and working diligently to excell; me learning the herbs from the other clan's medicine cats, and doing the best I could.

After his uncle's death, he became a warrior two months later. Talonclaw was his name, and he'd grown larger and handsomer. I had recently gotten my medicine cat name from StarClan, and we were both submerged in our duties. It was sad to lose a best friend, but clan-life was all about sacrifices.

"Meadowstream!" A bundle of dark brown fur came hurdling towards me. A flash of green eyes poked through the flurry of fur. I smiled. At least my old best friend's little sister loved me.

"Hi, Oakpaw," I meowed, smiling at the adorable apprentice. She was Talonclaw's apprentice, but she often visited me. This time, a look of worry crossed her face.

"My brother has a thorn in his paw!"

I paused, shifting slightly. I hadn't seen him in a while. It would be kind of awkward and tense. "Should I remove it, then, Oakpaw?" I asked, cuffing the tiny cat over the ears.

"Please?" She looked at me with dark green eyes. Too bad she doesn't have Talonclaw's eyes, I found myself thinking. I paused, and let my mind wander back to the situation.

I saw her race off, probably to fetch her brother. My heart stopped as the fronds parted; a big, rich dark brown shape loomed in. His white chest setting a complete contrast to the rest of his fur. I felt a little bit nervous; was he still angry about his uncle's death? I cleared my thoughts, and glanced up.

He ducked his head, as I glanced down at his lifted paw. I could feel the tension in the air, and the overwhelming feeling of grief washed over me, ten times worse than it had been before. He'd been such a loyal friend. As kits, we would sneak out of camp together. Even after I became a medicine cat apprentice, we'd stayed close. Until...

"A thorn," he meowed quietly.

I nodded. "Right," I meowed, "this may hurt a bit." But knowing him, he would just wince and not say a word. I grasped the tiny thorn embedded in his pad, and pulled. It felt stuck at first, but I yanked even harder and spat it out.

"There you go!" I meowed, trying not to sound upset. I was still sidetracked. /The day his uncle died/, I thought.

"What?" he asked, glancing up through a ducked head. His ears flicked about, and his tail was at a near constant twitch.

I paused, realizing I had said those words aloud. I shook my head, "Nothing."

His whiskers ruffled a bit, and he headed out, throwing a quick word of thanks over his shoulder. I watched him walk out, and sighed. At least it was over quickly. Painlessly. I scuffled my paws in the sand, sheathing and unsheathing my claws to an odd rhythm.

Oakpaw had sat and watched the whole time, apparently mesmerized by the duties of a medicine cat. I glanced towards and her and smiled. She returned it.

"What happened?" she finally asked, after a while. She was so mature for her age, only just six moons old.

"Huh?" I meowed, blinking rapidly.

She flicked her tail towards her brother, "That."

"I--" Sighing, I continued, "We used to be best friends... Until..."

"Until what?"

"Nothing. It's really nothing, Oakpaw. You shouldn't worry," I responded, batting her backside to dismiss her.

Her eyes twinkled with mishief as she dashed away. "I will find out!"

And then she was gone, just like Talonclaw. As I sat alone, I started to wonder how it had all deteriorated between us. We used to have fun, laugh, play. Until the day Darkpelt had died. I always suspected that the cause of death wasn't the truth; I wanted to find out what really happened to the medicine cat. As I stared after Talonclaw, I made a vow to myself.

I promised to do whatever it took to find out what happened to Darkpelt. Maybe then, Talonclaw and I would be friends again.

Things would be like it used to be. Hopefully.

* * *

**Hmmm... Does it sound sort of like a murder mystery? Because I swear it's not. That was just Meadowstream's reasoning in why she thinks they aren't friends anymore. Seriously, though? It's not. She's majorly dense. =P**

**Please, please, please review? =D**

***waves bag of hershey kisses in face***

**One to each reviewer. xD Hehe.**

**Reviews make me happy. Happy people give more hugs. *hugs***

**Anywaaays. Review. I don't care if it's just to correct one little grammar mistake, it always helps improve. :)**


	4. Chapter 2

***Jumps out from behind a corner* Boo!**

**Okay, yeah. I know what you're thinking... what took so long?! Honestly though, I've had this chapter completed for a while now. Just forgot to upload =/ I AM sorry, though. Anwaaaays. I'm going to answer reviews now :) So thanks to all those who reviewed! Love you all x100. Almost as much as I love root beer xD Haha. Just kidding.**

**No, seriously, though. Thanks for the lovely reviews! They make me happy =D Happy like candy does. That's a high compliment right there =P**

**Ok. Here we go.**

_Icestream - _Thanks! Sorry for not holding up to your request... I would've, but my grape-sized brain and I do not get along. But here's your Hershey kiss, anyways!

_Auburn_- Thanks! xD Hehe. *pokes message to Icestream* Sorry =(

_Firestorm75 - _Really? Well, that's nice of you :) I like it when people like my stories! Here's the update you requested, though not as soon as I planned. *looks for a memory implant to brain*

_Emberheart0_- Prologues are my favorite part of the story, along with endings xD Heh. But I'm glad you liked it.

_Niah-Miyoki - _Omigosh! *hugs* I haven't been on here in forever, but I remember you! *gives out abundant amounts of chocolate* And, yeah, isn't Oakpaw adorable? :) I luff her too.

_feathercloud13 -_ Yeah, I guess it would remind you of Leaf/Crow, because she IS a medicine cat. *hugs* Thanks for the review! Again, sorry for not updating sooner! ='(

**Okay. On with the story! I may update double this week due to inactivity these past weeks. :) Hope you like the story!**

**_--Katie_**

I decided to start the day normally. My usual routine had me at the lake in the middle of our forest, collecting herbs that only grew in the damp, wet environment. I utterly hated getting my paws wet, so that's why I asked Oakpaw to come along. Unfortunately, her apprenticeship to Talonclaw four sunrises ago had them attached at the hip.

Literally.

"Is he going with us? Does he really have to come?" I whispered into Oakpaw's ear.

She shifted uncomfortably. "He's my mentor, and he'd said it'd be good experience for exploring territory."

"Yeah, but..." I trailed off. I knew it would be just as weird for him as me. But if he was willing to get along, so was I.

"I didn't tell him, though... That we would be collecting herbs. I just mentioned how we should explore the lake. He'll be here soon."

Or not. I stared at her in bafflement. "And what? You just happened to run into me? C'mon Oakpaw, seriously, just go do your apprentice stuff. I can find someone else. Tell him you changed your mind."

"But, I--"

"Go!" I ordered. Hmmm, so much for that theory. I paused, wondering who I should ask to come along. Maybe Snowpetal... She _was_ my best friend.

"Meadowstream!"

I jumped. Geez, I hated when that happened. My heart beat like crazy, startled into hyper-drive mode. As I turned around, I noticed a _very_ familiar white shape walking towards me. And her eyes were twinkling...

"Great," I muttered. Well, at least I didn't have to go find Snowpetal anymore. Hello, coincidence? I think not.

"I heard you were picking herbs with _Oakpaw_," she said, a happy ring to her meow. Could her happiness have anything to do with her insane crush on Talonclaw? _Hard to tell_, I though sarcastically.

"Mmmm... yes, I recall planning on it," I meowed, rolling my eyes.

"So? May I?" she begged, her aqua eyes glittering with hope.

"Please. What makes you think _he's_ coming? Remember?" Okay, so I was a bit snappy today; but it was only because of how rude he'd been the other day... I think. Well, it was my reasoning. He acted as if we'd never known each other.

"Yeah, but isn't Oakpaw his apprentice?"

"She's not coming anymore, Snowpetal. But we can still pick herbs! You know how I don't like water," I meowed, lifting my tail and walking in circles around her. It was my way of begging her to help me. She says my fur glistens in the sun, and it makes her dizzy. More power to me.

As we walked towards the lake, the sun filtered through the canopy of trees, filling me with warmth. It beat down upon my thick fur, setting it ablaze. Usually, I hate the sun, but today it felt great. My favorite aspect of nature was the wind, whipping through my fur. It made me feel free.

Snowpetal followed me, a little bit disappointed, but glad she wasn't on warrior duty. After all, it was a nice day, and being confined to camp, or stalking helpless creatures, was a terrible way to spend it.

Plus, she loved the water.

The lake was a bright blue, with lily pads floating atop. Surrounding it was a beautiful circle of green grass. So green that it practically hurt my eyes. The herbs I was supposed to pick were in the areas on just the edge of the lake. The area where the dirt merged with the water, pretty much creating a mushy brown area. The one flaw in nature's plan.

"Wait!" I meowed, as Snowpetal bounded ahead. She was already near the bank, about to submerge herself in the cool, blue currents.

She paused, tipping her head sideways, questioningly.

I let out a small laugh at my best friend acting like a kit. "The herbs are up here, silly."

"Yeah, yeah." She jumped in the water anyways, and I couldn't help but smile. She was like a sister to me.

Instead, I slowly tested a paw on the marshy bank; already realizing I was alone on the whole "pick herbs" thing. Depressingly, I knew I'd have to face the nasty water sooner or later.

"This is gross," I muttered to myself, the clammy feeling of the water seeping through my paw. I bent over, nipping at a plant sticking out of the ground. I suddenly lost balance on my one paw, and found myself in the murky water, staring at Snowpetal's laughing face. I was naturally clumsy, but this time didn't account to that. I realized she'd pushed me over.

Getting up, I shook out the droplets in my fur all over her. On my fur, it hardly showed; on her white fur, the dirt stood out like a black cat in the dead of winter.

"Ewww!" she shrieked, splashing me back.

This went on for a while: her splashing me, me splashing back, and both of us shrieking and acting like kits. While I lay on my back, I noticed how far the sun had gone. The hours had ticked by without either of us realizing it. A whole day had disappeared just like that.

"Oh, no! I was supposed to be back at camp a while ago," Snowpetal exclaimed, dragging herself out of the water. Her face was a mask of horror at her irresponsibility. The sun was already on its way down, day slowly turning into night. I found myself staring at her retreating figure, and holding nothing but one herb. I knew I'd have to stay past sun-down collecting the herbs. Unfortunately for me, I'd be wet too.

**********

Hours later, I was finished, and retreated back to the camp. Night had engulfed the sky, the stars invisible to a cloudy night. When I got back to my den, I rearranged the herbs. I was very organized, and I absolutely loathed things to be out of place. While doing this, I suddenly heard the padding of soft paws. When I turned around, all I saw was a dark shape right beside me. I was a bit startled; after all, it was almost midnight.

I peered through the night, and noticed eyes that only belonged to...

"Talonclaw?"

I heard him laugh bitterly, and nod. "Yeah, I came to pick up some of those herbs used for traveling. I haven't eaten all day, and wanted something to last me through the night."

I shifted a bit. "Sure, but why don't you just take some prey off the pile?"

"I don't want to take other cat's food. I forgot to hunt today; I was too busy training Oakpaw."

I suddenly felt sympathetic for him. It was really sweet of him not to eat because he'd been so helpful to his kin. So to be kind, I handed him some of the bitter herbs cats ate while traveling, and gave him a bit of the mouse that was left for me, probably by Oakpaw.

He shook his head and pushed it back, "No thanks."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "You sure Talonclaw?" I asked, glancing quickly at his face.

He shook his head again, still bowed, with his ears erect. "It's your food..."

"Okay." I noticed how he lingered for a few moments, as if trying to decide what to do.

I swallowed and went back to sorting my herbs. As he left, I noticed a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach and sighed. Maybe things wouldn't be the same again...

I decided to get some sleep. I'd have to make up for today's laziness, tomorrow. But when I dreamed, it was about a memory long forgotten. It would've been nice to stay that way, but the past _always_ comes back to haunt.

* * *

**Creepy, huh? The dream she has isn't actually about Darkpelt's murder... I mean, _death. _=oBut a few dreams she has later actually _are _correlated to his death. =) Hehe. I know, it still is going slowly, but these are the beginning chapters; everything has a significance later.**

**Review? ;)**

**What more could you want than a batch of chocolate? *hands out chocolates with reviews***

**xD**

**Btw, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I totally forgot to! D= **

* * *


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I told you I'd update again this week. I usually TRY to keep my promises. Anywaaays. Thanks for being such nice people :) Writers(if I can even be considered one =/ Oh, well.) like support when writing stories: it encourages them to continue =P Okay. Now I'll answer reviews!**

_Featheredwing - _Thanks =D *hugs* That's kind of you! *gives a hershey kiss*

_Silverdew of ThunderClan - _Hola xD Sooo, what's up? Oh, here's your yummy chocolate ;) *passes hershey kiss*

_Auburnn._- I don't think there's such thing as "taking up a review", it just makes for a prettier number next to the title. :) Yeah, don't worry 'bout not logging on. I totally don't mind. I'm actually glad you took the time out to review *smiles*. So thanks! *hands over two hershey kisses*

_feathercloud13 - _Yeah, they are short, aren't they? =) But... I could try... I'm not exactly known for my long chapters. I actually believe most people know I suck at long chapters xD Anywaaays. Talonclaw, bleh? I guess... Omigosh! I have an idea! Maybe I should write a chapter in his POV... Wow. That might work... Oh, yeah. And, uhm, I guess he's sort of (I get what you're saying... I can't seem to find a word for it...), I'll just go with "bleh", because he get's nervous? Wait... I don't actually know. I'll come up with something eventually =P It'll probably sit in my mind all night. That could be part of the plot. Wow! I'm flooded with ideas. Thanks for sparking them with your wonderful questions :) Chocolate? *tosses chocolate over*

**Thanks again! I feel like I'm giving away to many hershey kisses, so I've decided to change it up a bit. Squeaky toys anyone? xD Yeaaah. Okay. Well, enjoy this chapter! I actually like it... even if it is short.**

**_--Katie_**

_

* * *

_

_"Mama! Please wake up!" a young, golden-brown kit meowed. Her faces was streaked with tears; her tiny paws prodding her mother's unmoving body. She frantically turned, back and forth: searching for someone, anyone, to bring her mother back to life._

_But no one was there. No one knew her mother was dead._

_The little kit draped herself accross her mom, her whole world. Sobs shivered through her little body, wanting so badly just to wake up, pretend it was all a dream. She wanted her savior to come back. The one person who loved her the most._

_"Are you okay?" a little tiny voice meowed. It was a dark brown kitten with vibrant little blue eyes. His chest was a snowy white. It was the first time they met._

_"She's... gone..." sniffled the she-kit meowed. In a quieter voice, she added, "And no one was here to save her."_

_"My uncle's a medicine cat!" squeaked the little tom, "I'll go get him!" Before he left though, he came over and rested his little tail on her shoulder. The golden-brown kit glanced up briefly, already knowing it was helpless. But the tom's enthusiasm gave her some hope._

_By the time Darkpelt arrived, it was too late for the little kit's mother. She was gone to StarClan. Forever._

_And as the she-kit sat there, by the little rock, she looked to the stars hoping to find her mother there. It was the last time she believed in miracles, in StarClan; StarClan wouldn't have taken away her mother. The little tom sat by her the whole time, being her friend. It was the comfort she needed._

_"Thank you..."_

I woke up startled. My fur was damp around my eyes: had I really been crying? The memory saddened me. It was the reason I became a medicine cat; I want to save people from the trauma of loss.

But who was I to talk? I was losing someone at the moment.

"Time to wake up!" a voice rang in my ear, full of cheer I didn't want. At least it was a gloomy day. The sun was covered by black clouds, rain endlessly poored, and best of all: the refreshing breeze that blew through my fur. The forest was in an endless blanket of dampness, something I utterly hated, but for some reason the miserable atmosphere seemed to make up for that.

Sighing, I opened my eyes, seeing a shape looming happily over me. I batted away the cat standing before me, "Go away, Oakpaw."

She blinked and dropped the bird she was holding. "Talonclaw told me to bring you food before I left for training..." she mumbled, shoving it towards me, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"What?" I asked, moving sluggishly into a sitting position.

"I said--"

"I know what you said!" I snapped, then paused, "Sorry, I'm a bit cranky, but... Talonclaw?"

"Yeah. My mentor," she said, laughing a bit to cheer me up, "Are you clueless too?"

"No, I just... Hmmm...."

"Never thought he'd ask me to get you a piece of prey? It's his turn, you know. Hawkeye reminded him this morning. He says we'll go hunting today, to make up for it."

"Oh." I paused in thought. I did recall the warriors having to take turns hunting for the incapable, or just the busy. Like, say, me. And since it was raining today...

"Guess you're not heading out today?" Oakpaw asked, flicking her tail out the den and into the gray rain.

I shook my head. I hated anything wet, everyone knew that. The only thing remotely pleasing about the rain was that it usually brought about cold weather; cloudy skies, as in no sun; and windy conditions, all of which I loved.

"Wow, I just noticed, but your eyes!" Oakpaw's own eyes widened as she glanced from me to a stash of lavender flowers next to me.

I blinked and looked away.

"Talonclaw says they're the--" She suddenly stopped talking as Talonclaw himself came up behind her. He was huge, and it certainly showed as he towered over his apprentice. His face was not in the friendliest of expressions: a mix between crabby and just plain ticked off.

"Come on, Oakpaw! We've got things to do," he snapped, ushering her out of the den. He shot an apologetic glance in my direction, but I hardly noticed. I wanted to know what she was going to say.

I glanced outside, really wanting to head out there. Today, I didn't care that it would be a little wet. I'd be in the best place in the whole world: the waterfall area. There's a cave just behind it, and it's so calming. It also helped me to grieve, as it was the place where I spent in misery the most. I would go out there later, probably tonight. I knew it'd be raining all day. I really just wanted to be alone today.

**********

The day went by quickly, me being engulfed in my herbs and stuff. A few cats came in with minor injuries, but none were that bad. Finally, night came, and cats retired to their dens. I, on the other hand, stayed awake.

As soon as the moon was visible, I crept away. I wanted to be alone just to think about some stuff.

The rain had gotten worse, but it hadn't thundered yet. I figured I'd be safe. As I approached the cave, I decided not to go in. I just wanted to sit out near the lake where the waterfall flowed. The darkness, and ripples from the rain drops, made the lake a beautiful sight. I could just sit and stare at it. The rain continued to fall, soaking my pelt thoroughly. The wind blew, and I suddenly found myself a bit cold. I was also sad... I was in the exact place my mom had died. The memory of her death flooded my mind, and a whole new feeling of grief washed over me.

_Snap._

The sound startled me out of my trance. I whipped around, my heart beating like crazy. I wanted to claw whoever it was, but I didn't. I just crouched low, preparing myself for the worst.

Standing there, towering over me, was an immense shadow.

* * *

***Gasp* Meadowstream doesn't believe in StarClan?! I know... shocker. =O**

**Sooo? What'd you think? ****I personally like this chapter, it starts to develop the plot and it dives into the pasts of the characters. I feel like it helps the plot along. :) Anywaaays.**

**Oakpaw squeaky toys for the reviewers? xD You know you want one! So just click that little blue button.**

**OH YEAH!**

**I also need some character ideas. Rogue OR Warrior names/descriptions are fine. I would prefer a mix of both =D That would help me a TON. The following format would be ideal.**

**Name: **(rouge or warrior names)

**Description:**(be sure to include whether it is a she-cat or tom in the description)

**Personality: **

**If you submit a cat, thanks a bunch for helping. ;) I need it.**


End file.
